12 days of christmas
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: I think this is a song-fic...oh well. Ayume being nice to me this year gave me 12 things and this is what she gave me! read the inside please And Marry Wicked Happy Christmas Everyone!


**Me: Happy Crazy wicked whatever this holiday is!**

**Ayume: It's Easter!**

**Ryou: But I thought it was give Ryou cream puffs day?**

**Bakura: Yeah like that will work.**

**Me and Rya: =gives him cream puffs=**

**Bakura:...shut up**

**Me: I would like to thank Rya and Rose for joining us in this little random thing I'm doing. **

**Ayume: Raven doesn't own anything in this thing but she does has dragon cards, cream puff, a kitty suit, a credit card, and the song used on the last day!**

**Me: So please enjoy! And Marry whatever today is!**

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; A Ryou in a kitty suit!

Me: Omr thank you yami!! =hugs=

Ayume: wait…I gave you what?

Me: =smirks then runs away with Ryou= I'll going to see if Rya wants to play with him too!!

Ryou: =sighs= why am I so popular?

**On the second day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; two tomb thief's and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Bakura: =glares at Ayume= Why in Ra's name did you give your hikari me!

Ayume: =grins= Cause I thought it would be fun!

Thief: …=walks away=

Me: No don't leave hotty!! =runs after him=

**On the third day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Me: Slifer! =gromps=

Rya: Ra! =gromps=

Ayume: What about Obelisk?

Me: He scares me.

Obelisk: =pouts and sits in the emo corner=

Rose: I want him then!

Me: Shoots!

**On the forth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Me: KAWAII!!! =playing with the puppies=

Thief: …yeah…why aren't the sliver fangs eating her?

Ryou: =shrugs= no clue.

Marik: cause she tastes as bad as she looks.

Me: =growls= Sliver fangs attack!

Marik: OoO AHHH!!!! =running away=

**On the fifth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Ryou, Me, Rya, Yugi, and Malik: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayume: Oh come on!

Rose: Rya that's not fair! I wanted the pocky!

Bakura: Rose, Ayume! Make your hikari's stop hugging mines!

Marik: Malik stop eating the Millennium rod!

Yami: Yugi get off the roof!

**On the sixth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Me: =looks at the credit cards=…um yami where did you get these?

Ayume: No where

Seto: No where my ass!

Rya: I knew it! You do have a donkey!

Seto: =slaps forehead= No! Your guy's yami's stole them from me!

Rose: You got no proof!

Mokuba: He does, see! =holds up picture of Ayume and Rose stealing Seto's wallets=

Rya and Me: YAMI!

Ayume and Rose: =gulps=…Run! =runs away=

**On the seventh day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Yami: =rubbing his bald head crying= my hair…my beautiful hair.

Rya: This has kitty and wolfy written all over it. =holds up paper with their names on it=

Rose: =sarcastic= wow, nice job.

Me: Quick we need to find the red herring! =grabs a fish net and a tank=

Ayume: =claps hands= ok you do that while me and Rose get blackmail pictures on Yami here.

Yami: WHY!!!!!

**On the eighth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; eight boxes of cream puffs, seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Me and Rya: CREAM PUFFS!!!

Rose: OMR stop screaming already!!

Ayume: I didn't even give you cream puffs!

Ryou: no, but I did.

Rya and Me: =hugs Ryou= THANK YOU KAWAII!!!

Rose and Ayume: STOP SCREAMING!!!

**On the ninth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; nine magician robes, eight boxes of cream puffs, seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Me: Sweet! I call the Magician of Moonstar's rob!

Ayume: You mean my previous life one?

Me: =nods while smiling=

Rya: I call the awesome Summoner monk's!

Rose: stop saying awesome!

**On the tenth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; ten awesome duel riders, nine magician robes, eight boxes of cream puffs, seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Ayume: Weeee!!!

Rose: Yeah!!!

Me: Awesome!!!

Rya: Wicked Awesome!!!

=everyone then crashes=

Yusei:…And that is why we don't let hikari's and yami's ride them

**On the eleventh day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; eleven dragons roaring, ten awesome duel riders, nine magician robes, eight boxes of cream puffs, seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

Rya: Black Rose Dragon roar to the heavens!

Me: Slifer, the Sky Dragon bring out your strength!

Rose: Winged Dragon of Ra show them your power!

Ayume: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon it's show time!

=The dragons roar causing the earth to spilt in two=

Rya, Me, Rose, and Ayume: opps

**On the twelfth day of Christmas Ayume gave to me; twelve characters Carameldansening, eleven dragons roaring, ten awesome duel riders, nine magician robes, eight boxes of cream puffs, seven bald Yami's, six stolen credit cards, FIVE SUGAR HIGH HIKARI'S!, four sliver fangs, three Egyptian god cards, two tomb thief's, and a Ryou in a kitty suit!**

=Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Yusei, Mokuba, Atem, and the thief are doing the Carameldansen=

Bakura, Yami, Seto, Yusei, Atem and the Thief: HELP US!!!!!!!

Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba: THIS IS AWESOME!!!!

Rya: Yeah, Come on Raven let's go!

Me: Yeah!

=Rya and Me go dancing with everyone=

Ayume: let me guess…

Rose:…they're going to get us dancing too.

=Rya and Me go grabs our yami's making them dance too=

Ayume and Rose: =sighs while dancing= We knew it!

**On the thirteenth day of Christmas Ayume gave to m- =CRASH= **

Ayume: =holding a flamethrower= No…

Rose: =holding a bat=…more

Me: =pouts= wah

Rya: =pats my shoulder= come on Raven she did give you all these other things

Me:…Yeah your right!! =hugs Ayume= Thank you yami!

Ayume: um…yeah your welcome

Me: =hugs Rya= And thank you for coming!

Rya: =hugs back= No problem it was fun!

Me: =hugs Rose= And you too Rose!

Rose: yeah sure thing!

Me, Rya, Ayume, Rose, and all the Yu-Gi-Ho! Cast that came: MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

* * *

**Me: Oh yeah! It's Christmas!**

**Ayume: That took you long enough**

**Ryou: I still think it's give Ryou your cream puffs day**

**Bakura: =sighs= yeah yeah**

**Ayume: And now it's time for-**

**Me: The scream our heads of thingy!!**

**Me, Ayume, Ryou, and Bakura: MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**Ryou: =smiles kawaii= Please review!**


End file.
